Sixteen Going On Seventeen
by clouisejohnr
Summary: They did a dip and Brian whispered into her ear, "You can lean on me you know. I won't drop you." She blushed and scolded herself for enjoying being in the arms of her best friend's boyfriend. Main ship: *Meredith Stepien/Brian Holden* Hints of: *Denise Donovan/Brian Holden* *Denise Donovan/Joey Richter* *Julia Albain/Darren Criss* A REAL LIFE STARKID FIC


**AN:** Hello wonderful followers of me! So this is a totally separate story and is in no way connected to ASWJ. It's an experience I had in real life recently (no I'm not Meredith :P) and I wanted to put it in story format without actually using myself and the other members of my theatre group. So I decided to put it into a Breredith story! Yay! Funness! I know that the members of Team Starkid are all different ages and probably didn't go to the same high school but this is fanfiction so whatever. They're all in their senior year (high-school) in this fic and they're in A Sound of Music Musical Review. So... ENJOY! Oh and I don't own the Sound of Music or Team Starkid in any way... Oh and I really do love Joey... I just needed him to portray someone lovable but annoying.

* * *

She glanced around the room as people arrived. Some she knew and some she didn't. She tucked her wavy brown hair behind her ear and searched for him: the cutest boy in the musical. She knew that his first name was Brian but they hadn't been properly introduced yet so she didn't know his last name. "Mere!" she heard from across the room. "Lauren! Julia!" she ran to greet them with tight hugs and wide smiles. She had known them the longest. But everyone else was somewhat new to her. After much laughter and joking around, their instructor, Mr. Bernard, told them all to have a seat and be quiet. He explained that they would be working on choreography today with Miss Rachel Frederic. Meredith smiled excitedly at her friends, it was her first major musical theatre production in high-school and, needless to say, she was excited. The doors opened and a few stragglers rushed in, mumbling apologies quietly. Meredith's heart nearly skipped a beat. He was here! Brian... And it looked as though he had a new haircut: very nice. Everyone around her stood up and, snapping out of her daze, Meredith looked up in confusion. "C'mon Meredith," Denise, one of her new, but very close friends said, "Wakey, wakey, time to dance!" Meredith blushed and stood, not even daring to glance up and see if Brian had noticed. The three-hour-long practice seemed to go by in a blur, all the dance steps mixing together in her brain. Only once had Brian spoken to her; "Hey aren't you in my Calculus class?" he had asked her. She stuttered out a yes and blushed, all the while trying to remember the steps to the dance they were practicing. Once rehearsal was over for the day and Mr. Bernard was making his final announcements he added as an afterthought, "And will Meredith Stepien, Denise Donovan, Julia Albain, Brian Holden, Joey Richter, and Darren Criss please stay after practice to learn their steps to 'Sixteen Going On Seventeen'?" Meredith looked over at Brian... Holden... His last name was Holden... She was in a bit of a daze until Julia and Denise came bouncing over to her, "Ohmygosh Mere can you believe it? Their having a trio of couples for the sixteen going on seventeen dance and all three of us got the part!" Julia exclaimed. "Wait, what?" Denise put her hands on her hips, "Seriously do you EVER listen. We got the parts! Oh no..." her smile disappeared quickly. "What is it?" Julia asked. "One of us is going to have to be with Joey... Noes goes!" She quickly put her finger on he nose with Julia as a close second. "Wait what?" Meredith quickly covered her nose and groaned. "I really hope it wasn't cast that way." She looked over at the boys. It's not that anything was wrong with Joey he just... Well... He was a bit obnoxious and a bit perverted and very obviously not through with puberty yet. He had a great voice and equally good dancing skills but nowhere near the amount of charm that Brian radiated. Plus, he and Meredith were too much of competition for each other. Always needing the last laugh and all... It was a bit of a love-hate relationship with them. After a bit of idle conversation, Julia went to freak out with Lauren, leaving Denise and Meredith with each other as company. They had become close friends in the last two years of high school together and even closer through the musical theatre program. They could tell each other anything... Or, nearly anything... "Oh, Mere this is going to be so awkward..." she whined. "What's up Denise?" Denise shifted her feet uncomfortably and leaned closer, "Well, me and Brian are kind of dating now and we aren't really used to each other yet..." she whispered. "Really?" Meredith asked, smiling widely, although the light in her eyes seemed to dim, "That's great! ... As long as you don't get stuck with Joey." they both giggled. "Okay! The 'sixteen going on seventeen' people over here please!" Miss Frederic called. They all gathered around her on the carpet and she handed them each the music for the song. "Alright. As you know, this show is a musical review so things are going to be a bit different than what you know from the movie or play. We're having it sung in three different parts and you'll each have a partner." She looked up at them, "I'm sorry if you don't like who you're paired with but I did the best I could. You're going to have to pretend to be in love and I want it done well. Meredith, I'm pairing you with Brian." she looked up. "Yes!" Meredith found herself exclaiming. Brian raised an eyebrow and she remembered his relationship with Denise. With a blush she added, "I won't be stuck with Joey," sending a smirk towards Julia, "I guess nose-goes didn't work." Joey widened his eyes, "Wait a second, you guys did nose-goes over me? I'm hurt!" he said dramatically, putting a hand to his chest and pouting like a wounded puppy. Meredith smirked at him, "Did you really want to be stuck with me?" He made a face. "Fair enough." Miss Frederic cleared her throat, "If I may continue?" Both Joey and Meredith blushed and nodded. "Okay. We also have Denise with Joey and Julia with Darren." Denise groaned and put her face in her hands, Joey grinned like Christmas had come early, and Darren and Julia shot each other glances and blushed. Meredith looked up a Brian, a small smile playing at her lips. He smiled back. She forced herself to look down, he was taken. And she had to "pretend" to be in love with him. Miss Frederic stood, "We're going to start on stage right and the couples will walk in holding hands." They all stood and followed her to stage right and stood awkwardly in pairs. "Alright and we'll have Brian and Meredith walk in first and Brian, you should be walking a bit ahead of her, leading her." Brian shrugged and put out his hand for her to take. Meredith blushed and put her hand in his, trying her best to ignore the shiver that went up her spine at his touch. "Very good," Miss Frederic said, "Now if I can have Joey and Denise do the same and come in a few steps later." Denise made a face and joined hands with Joey while he smirked happily at her. "Okay, and then we will need Darren and Julia to take up the rear, same positions please." Both Julia and Darren blushed as they joined hands and Miss Frederic smiled and nodded at the group, "Very good, now when the music starts you will have six beats to make it halfway across the stage. So go." She nodded at Brian and he took a step forward, pulling Meredith along gently as the music started. The other couples followed and they all stopped center stage as Miss Frederic told them. "Good, good." she said and walked forward to teach them the next few steps. Meredith dropped Brian's hand in embarrassment and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. Miss Frederic showed them all the steps and then, after getting them down, she had them go back offstage to try the dance with words. Brian took Meredith's hand and they slowly made their way across the stage. Brian had the first words, "You wait, little girl, on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on." Then Joey came in, "Your life, little girl is an empty page that men will want to write on." Meredith looked up into Brian's eyes, "To write on." They followed choreography and let go of each-other's hands, still looking into one another's eyes. It was Darren's part then, "When you're sixteen-" Brian offered her his arm, "-going on seventeen-" She took his arm, "-waiting for life to start." They swayed back and forth and unhooked their arms. It was Brian's turn to sing, "Somebody kind-" he bowed, "-who touches your mind-" she curtsied, "-will suddenly-" he held out his arms in a dancing position, "-touch your heart." She put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder as he took he waist. They swayed back and forth. It was Denise's turn to sing, "When that happens-" Meredith spun underneath his hand and started to walk towards stage right with her hands behind her back, "-after it happens, nothing is quite the same." She stopped a few feet from him and Brian sprung to her side. It was Julia's turn to sing, "Somehow you'll know-" Brian walked a few steps to Meredith's left, "-you'll jump up and go-" Meredith took three quick steps to join him again, "-whenever he calls your name." Brian's arms wound around her and they swayed together. Meredith felt as though she was melting butter in his arms. They did a dip and Brian whispered into her ear, "You can lean on me you know. I won't drop you." She blushed and scolded herself for enjoying being in the arms of her best friend's boyfriend. The song ended and Meredith was sitting on Brian's knee with her arms around his neck. "Pick her up!" Lauren called from her place offstage watching. Brian smirked as Meredith's eyes widened. He scooped her up bridal style and all the other girls in the cast clapped and giggled. Meredith smiled and tried to ignore all the butterflies in her stomach, "Put me down Brian," she giggled. Joey then picked up Denise in the same way. Brian quickly stopped smiling and set Meredith down embarrassedly as Denise wiggled her way out of Joey's arms. Miss Frederic cleared her throat, "Alright that's enough for one day. I'll see you all Sunday at three. Don't be late." With that she started gathering her papers. Meredith quickly walked to her bag and started gathering her stuff. "See ya later Mere!" Lauren called as she walked out with Julia right behind her. "See you guys!" She walked out of the building alone. What was she going to do? She was falling in love with her best friend's boyfriend. "What am I going to do?"


End file.
